choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Dallas James
Dallas, a character in the ''Big Sky Country'' series, is a farmhand at the Oakley Ranch and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Dallas has dark skin and short, curly hair. He wears a khaki polo shirt and blue jeans with a brown belt. Personality He tends to move around every few months, never staying in one place for too long. He is more of a lone wolf and therefore chooses to keep people at arm's length, so as to not get too attached. Chapters Big Sky Country Book 1 * Chapter 1: Country Roads * Chapter 2: Moonlight Moonshine * Chapter 3: Welcome to Sweetridge * Chapter 5: Fair Play * Chapter 6: All's Fair * Chapter 7: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 8: City Slickers * Chapter 9: A Hell of an Offer * Chapter 10: Hitting the Trail * Chapter 11: Trials of the Trail * Chapter 12: Fugitive Blues * Chapter 13: Fire and Ice * Chapter 14: End of the Line * Chapter 15: High Noon * Chapter 16: Hoedown Heartache Book 2 * Chapter 1: The New Normal * Chapter 2: Sweetridge, USA * Chapter 3: The Race Is On * Chapter 5: The Sweetridge Derby * Chapter 6: Life is a Highway * Chapter 7: Ridin' High * Chapter 8: On the Block * Chapter 9: Heavy Burden * Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Darlin' * Chapter 11: Meet Me At The Festival * Chapter 12: La La Land * Chapter 13: The Great Debate * Chapter 14: World Famous * Chapter 15: Get Out the Vote * Chapter 16: And the Winner Is... Relationships Your Character Dallas is one of your character's love interests despite his initially aloof behavior. If your character chooses to help him receive his package from the postal office in Sweetridge, he will warm up to you and offer you the treats his mother sent him in the package. Gallery Other Looks Dallas Full View.png|Full View ShirtlessDallas.png|Shirtless Dallas Disguise Outfit Full View.png|Disguise Outfit Full View Dallas Disguise.jpg|Disguise Outfit BSC Young Dallas James.jpg|Young Dallas Miscellaneous BigSkyCountrySecondSneakPeek.jpg|Chris 'Dallas' James on 2nd Sneak Peek GroupPicinBSCwithFemaleMC.jpg|Group Pic w/ Female MC BSC-Male-MC-Group-Selfie.png|Group Pic w/ Male MC BSCgrouppicwithalternateblackmaleMC.jpg|Group pic w/ Black Male MC BSC Group Pic with Alternate White Male MC.png|Group pic w/ White Male MC Dallaswantedposter.png|Chris 'Dallas' James Wanted poster BSC Dallas's Yearbooks.jpg|Yearbooks Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 3, his full name is revealed to be Chris James. ** This means that he shares the same first name as Chris Winters from the Red Carpet Diaries series and Chris Powell from The Freshman series. He also shares the same last name as Cody James, a character from the High School Story series *** The surname James is of Hebrew origin and means "supplanter" or "one who follows". ** It is also revealed in a premium scene that he is from Tulsa, Oklahoma. * In a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 10, he will talk about how he and his ex-partner (ex-girlfriend if Your Character is female, ex-boyfriend if Your Character is male) broke up when he left Tulsa. His ex's ex told the police that Dallas robbed a liquor store. Since he had no alibi, he didn't think he stood a chance, so he ran. ** As of Book 2, Chapter 7, his name is officially cleared and all charges against him have been dropped. * In premium scenes of Book 2, he reveals his plans to become a lawyer. As of Book 2, Chapter 10, he has enrolled in an online college to get his degree and has already searched for law schools to apply to next. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Big Sky Country' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Students